


Let's Trap Our Brothers, My Dear Twin!

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Baker Dean, Book Author Lucifer, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Company CEO Michael, Jimmy Ships It, Kid Claire Novak, Lucifer is the good brother, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Michael Being A Dick, Non-Angel Castiel, Not exactly Parent Trap, Protective Gabriel, parent trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: So you know the classic Parent Trap story right? Well, this is sorta like that, expect this time we're trapping Brothers. Castiel and Jimmy meet for the first time in their lives so they work up plans on how to get the brothers, who raised them, in the same room. Just so they can figure out why the heck they weren't told they were twins all their lives! Plus, throw in Dean and Gabriel in this wakoroo adventure, and we get a crazy weekend that might just snap the family tree even further instead of glue it back together!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!   
> So I just wanted to lay out the family tree a little bit but it'll be explained more later in the story by Michael. For now the main thing to know is Lucifer was more for his mom while Michael was all about his dad, neither saw eye to eye so when they both became the guardians of Cas and Jimmy the night their parents died. Docs couldn't save the parents but they could save the babies, Michael and Luc decided that they were just going to each take a kid and move away from each other.   
> Again this is the short version, I'll have a whole chap on this laterz. Still if anything doesn't make sense, leave a comment pretty plz.   
> And yes you all can def thank Netflix for the inspiration for this, they just added the original Disney parent trap, the non Lindsey one, and I practically wrote most of this while watching it.   
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you like this. I would really want to know what you all think! Enjoy!!

Cas sighed while looking over himself in the mirror for the millionth time. He fiddled with his cuff links and glanced down at his wrist watch which read 4:53. He sighed once again but knew he couldn’t stay in the room any longer. He wanted plenty of time for himself to grab a bite to eat in the hotel café, before he had to head to the convention center dining area, where he was to attend the conference dinner. 

He had no idea what they were serving, so he figured it would be a safer idea to eat something he recognized at the café and not risk having to starve himself at the dinner. If he left now, then he wouldn’t be late. He glanced at the mirror one last time, about to step out of the room but his phone suddenly lit up and buzzed against the counter. A smile spread across his lips at the sight of the name ‘Dean’ on the screen. 

“Hello, Dean.” He answered while twirling to lean against the counter. 

“Hiya, babe, how are you?” 

“Not much different after our last call…oh, about five hours ago now.” 

Dean laughed loudly and Cas could feel himself smiling wider at the sound. “I love it when you’re saucy, what are you doing?” 

“Getting ready for dinner; you actually caught me as I was just out the door.” 

“Right, right, the big snazzy occasion of the trip. Whatcha wearing to it?” 

“The suit we bought together.” Cas whispered with a deep blush as he recalled the day the two of them went to shop and picked out the suit. 

“Oh, Angel, you got to send me a pic!” Dean didn’t hide his lust-filled tone and Cas could only chuckle before turning back to the mirror. He pulled up the camera setting and made a casual pose, snapping a quick pic. He double checked that it was okay and that he looked good for his lover before sending it. It was silent for a moment after he brought the phone back to his ear before there was a deep, surprised gasp, which caused his heart to flutter in pride. 

“Damn, babe, you look awesome. But what I wouldn’t give to be there to rip that off of ya, with my teeth.” 

Cas groaned out, but quickly exited the bathroom and flicked off the light. “Dean…after dinner, we’ll do that. I’ll call you when I’m back in my room, alone, lights off, and nothing but you and I talking.” 

“Heck ya, babe, can’t wait. Besides, I’ll have a surprise for you then.” 

“I’ll look forward to it then. I love you, Dean.” 

“Love ya too, Cas.” Dean replied lovingly before hanging up. 

Castiel closed his phone and pocketed it in his suit. He patted himself down quickly to make sure he didn’t forget anything before leaving his room, the blissed out high feeling following him all the way to the lobby. 

As he now stood alone in the main lobby, he wondered if the trip to the café was even worth it. Dean’s call had been worth it, but it had taken some time, so now he had a shorter amount of time before the dinner started. 

“Cassie?” He suddenly jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. He then turned and his eyes widened as his older brother was truly standing right behind him. 

“Lucifer?” 

“Yeah, bro, come here!” Luc laughed as he pulled his sibling into him and squeezed tightly. 

Cas threw his arms around Luc and squeezed back. “Lucifer! What are you doing here? I thought you were on your book tour.” 

“I am! This city is one of my stops. Well, actually two stops; we’re doing two stores this weekend. One is on one side of the city and then on Sunday it’s the opposite side. But what about you, whatcha doing here?” Lucifer asked as they both stepped back from their hug. 

“A conference. The whole convention center and hotel is for the company conference. I ran a panel this morning, but that was thankfully the only one I had to do.” 

“Bro, that’s amazing! Congrats!”

“Thank you.” Cas replied as he shuffled his feet with a bashful expression. He wasn’t a kid anymore but it was still embarrassing when Luc praised him so highly. 

“So, you’ll still be here all weekend? You’re not going home since you’re done?” 

“Oh no, my managers are already paying for the whole weekend so… plus there are some high-ranking people here that I wanted to meet and to ask for advice. This will be a good learning experience, I might as well stay. Oh, and Michael Craver is even here, I can’t really miss an opportunity to meet with him.” Cas missed the flinch Lucifer made at the mention of the name, only catching the older brother’s smile instead. 

“Yeah, well at least I missed the day you had to work, so now we can have time to hang out. Can we have dinner tomorrow? I’d say tonight, but I have to go over everything with Crowley.” 

“Yes, that sounds great. I wouldn’t be able to tonight either, since I have the company dinner I have to get to.” Cas quickly glanced at his watch to double check that he wasn’t already late. 

“Perfect, I’ll call ya in the morning and we’ll decide details then. Man, this is cool, I’ll get to see you without it being a crazy holiday.” Luc exclaimed before pulling his little bro back into another hug. Cas returned the gesture with the same enthusiasm and completely agreed. Not that he didn’t love the holidays with everyone, but it had been too long since it was just him and his only sibling. 

“Alright, get you, be devilishly handsome and fabulously late.” Luc joked after letting go and winking. 

“See you soon, Luc.” Cas smiled again before walking away and out of sight. 

The moment he was gone, Crowley walked up besides the blonde-brunette, whose face dropped into a scowl. “So, Michael is here as well as Castiel.” 

“And make no mistake that Jimmy is here too.” Lucifer added with hardened eyes. 

“You’re sure?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Do you want to change hotels then?” Crowley asked casually as he glanced at where Castiel had disappeared. 

“Will Michael know that we’re here?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Then no, we’ll stay. I will not run from that scum.” 

“Well said, sir, shall we?” Crowley chuckled only to then indicate the elevators behind them. Lucifer glanced at the corner where Cas had disappeared around for a moment or two longer, before nodding and following his bodyguard and friend.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda longer this time but I feel this chapter is the main meat of the story so I hope you Enjoy!

“Cas, over here!” Meg called out as she noticed him stroll into the dining area. The raven-haired man’s face smiled wide in relief before he walked on over to his friend. 

“Looking sharp, Clarence.” 

“I don’t feel as such.” 

“Feeling naked without your trench coat, eh Feathers?” The smaller of the two teased, smiling even more when Castiel blushed vividly as an answer. It wasn’t untruthful for Cas did feel as if he was walking around in his underwear, though he was dressed fully in his suit and tie. Dean and he had gone to a fancier store than usual to make sure that they got this suit done right, having it tailored so that it fit him like a glove. He blushed even more as he recalled the lustful look Dean had given him when he had showed him what it looked like on his body. 

“Oh gawd, it’s ‘that’ face.” Meg groaned before linking their arms and walking them further into the room. 

“What face?”

“That face!” 

“This is my face, so I’m not quite understanding.” Cas inquired further. 

“No, no, that’s your ‘Dean’ face.” 

“What?”

“Nevermind, it’s nothing at all, Clarence.” Meg laughed as she pulled out a chair at an unoccupied table. Cas quickly shook off her words before pushing in her chair for her and plopping down beside her in his own seat. He reached out for the glass that was already on the table in front of him and downed the water within the cup in one gulp. 

“Food, Feathers?”

“Yes, please.” He got right back up first then helped her up onto her to feet. 

The food arrangement was a buffet style. A long line of round and square tables pushed together near the back and also took up the whole length of the room. 

It was thankfully lined both ways so that you could get food from both sides, which saved a lot in the waiting time. Of course, almost every single person who was attending the conference was there so there was still some of a line, but it was definitely not as bad as it could have been. 

Castiel handed Meg a plate before picking up his own. He was certainly glad that Meg was here; he needed a friend to get through the next days of this business conference and Meg was one of his best friends from his company. 

“Um, Feathers, you need to look up because you’re coming this way.” 

“What?” He asked before he looked up and around the buffet, only to land on an identical pair of blue eyes. 

“Jimmy, I haven’t drunk anything alcoholic, so why am I seeing double?” A bright-eyed redhead said from the other side of the tables and was looking between him and the man who had been called Jimmy. 

“Wow…just wow…” Meg added as she too took in both him and Jimmy. It took a lot for Meg to be rendered speechless yet this seemed like the perfect opportunity for it.   
Cas himself couldn’t say anything because he was frozen stiff in surprise and he could only assume that this ‘Jimmy’ was in the same state since he hadn’t said anything as well. 

“Okay…wow…okay this is just…yeah, look. You guys need to sit and talk obviously, but it really can’t be done here…um…we’re kinda blocking the lines…” Charlie piped up, though still looked from one man to the other. 

“Yeah, Red over there has a point. Look, we’re at table 19, you two come over when you guys are done.” Cas’s friend spoke straight to Jimmy’s friend since neither man was capable of talking.

“You got it, Miss…” 

“Meg, just Meg, Red.” 

“Charlie, Meg, Jimmy and Jimmy double. Table 19, right, now that that’s settled, Jimmy we really need to move.” Charlie chirped before using her unoccupied arm to drag Jimmy forward in the line while Meg did the same to Cas (though she more pushed him along.) 

Castiel just more or less followed along, moving on a kind of autopilot, not even bothering to grab more food. 

Meg rolled her eyes, leading them back to the still non-taken table, with the 19 stand in the middle, before she sat him in the chair. She, too, sat herself down, only to then shove Castiel’s plate in front of her non-responsive friend. 

“Eat, Clarence. You’re going to need food in your stomach for this.” She ordered with her fully turned on mother hen voice.   
He picked at the items on his plate until he noticed Charlie and Jimmy making their way over to them. Jimmy sat on Castile’s left, while Charlie took the chair to Meg’s right. 

“Man, I just saw you both together but still-it’s just jarring.” Said Charlie.

“I’m with you, Red-this is weird. Like weird weird. If I didn’t already know what Feathers here was wearing I wouldn’t be able to tell you guys apart.” 

“Yeah, exactly!” Charlie nodded in total agreement. 

“Ya know, you two are eventually going to have to say something. Feel free to weigh in here and stuff.” Meg commented to the two who had remained completely silent this entire time.  
Jimmy finally chuckled. “This-Man, this is just crazy… Michael was always going on about that it was just me and him…well, except for Uncle Gabriel.” 

The name shook Cas out of his state. His hand snapped to his coat, where he pulled out his phone before scrolling through the device. He finally turned it to show off a picture of him standing with a blondish-brunette about his height. “Is this Uncle Gabriel?” 

Jimmy nodded before he too pulled out his own phone, also pulling up a pic of him and his own uncle, which was (now unsurprisingly) the same person. 

“Hey, hey share the goods!” Charlie squealed as she made grabby hands for the phones. The two both passed over the devices and Charlie and Meg both leaned together to look down at the pictures.

“So, call him! Call him out on this bull because clearly he’s been hiding this from you guys!”

“Yeah! What ‘Chibi, dark and mysterious’ here said.” Charlie nodded

With a raised eyebrow, Meg slowly turned in her chair toward the other girl, who blushed in response. 

Jimmy chuckled before taking back his phone. “She’s right. I doubt Michael would tell us, since he hasn’t told me all these years but apparently, Gabriel knows something since he spends time with both of us. Let me guess, he spent Christmas with you?”

Cas simply nodded. “Yes, and he spent Thanksgiving with you and Michael, correct?” 

When Jimmy nodded in conformation, Cas sighed before pressing the speed dial with Uncle Gabe’s number, then setting it on speaker. 

“Cassie!! How’s my favorite nephew?” 

“Hello, Uncle Gabriel. I’m actually sitting here with your other favorite nephew.” 

“Saaay what now?”

“Hi, Unc Gabe!” Jimmy spoke up into the phone with a small smile. 

“Ah, now I see. Wow…so you two are finally together. Man, I wish I could see that. Jimmy and Castiel, my favorite twin nephews.” 

“Yes! Knew it!” Charlie whispered it from her end of the table with a slight fist pump. 

Jimmy and Cas looked at each other as Jimmy’s eyes appeared to be filling with tears. 

Twin nephews.

Castiel figured that was what this was: men with the same family basically equaled brothers, with the ‘identical’ factor most likely leading to them being twins. 

“Gabriel, why were we not told about this?” 

“Blame your big bros! Mikey and Lucy didn’t want anything to do with each other.” 

“’Lucy’?” Jim asked with a brow scrunched up in confusion. 

“Lucifer. My-our-other brother is named Lucifer.”

“We have a brother named after Satan?”

“Yeaaah, Aunt Mary and Uncle Chuck were a real religious bunch, though Jimmy-bean escaped the angelic names. Look see the thing is that I ain’t really y’all’s uncle, I’m technically your cousin. My mom, Marcia, is your mom, Mary’s, sister. Anyhow, when your parents died, Michael and Luc were already separated or basically two seconds from killing each other, so they each took one of ya and booked it. I guess neither of them ever thought you guys would work for the same company, let alone both be there for the conference.” 

“Lucifer always begged me not to work for the company, now I understand why.” Cas sighed while recalling every conversation he shared with his older sibling about his job. 

“Wait a minute, Lucifer? Wait…is our brother Lucifer Morningstar, the author? Our brother is the author of the Supernatural series?”

“Yes, and Michael…would he possibly be Michael Craver, as in the Founder of Angel Wings Security?” 

Jimmy bit his lip while nodding so Cas continued with a sigh. “He’s the one that put together this conference. He’s here…and so is Lucifer.”

“Lucifer’s here?”

“Mike and Lucy are in the same building! No way, I gotta see this now! The conference is a few more days right, I’m totally buying a ticket now, see you boys ASAP!” With that Gabe hung up, so Cas pocketed his phone with a small smile at their uncle-not uncle’s antics. It was going to be curious seeing all five of them being together and working in the same city, let alone the same building. 

“Boys, this has been fun, but Red and me are going to leave you twinsies alone to catch up. You might wanna head up to one of your rooms, it’ll be quieter there.” 

“But call us laterz, I wanna hear everything about my new besties!” With that Charlie and Meg got up walking away to do their own chatting and gossip like all girls do. 

“Charlie likes you, so that’s something at least. You can’t be all bad, even with you being my twin. Man, that is so cool to say, don’t ya think?” 

“Yes. Also, Meg didn’t rip you to shreds, so that must mean something too. She gets very protective.” Cas reckoned. Jimmy laughed and stood up before Castiel did the same. 

“So, which room should we head to? Mine is a suite, what about yours?” 

“Ugh, really? Mine is just a single standard room that I’m actually sharing with another coworker. Michael didn’t want to pay for a suite for me ‘cause he didn’t want it to show favoritism, can you believe that?!”

“That doesn’t sound fair nor pleasant, my room it is then.” 

They both left the dining area without anyone noticing and headed up in the elevator. Cas unlocked his room with the key card before inviting in his brother with a humble expression. 

“Wow, holy smokes! Sweet digs, man!” Jimmy commented as he took the room in. “You even got a jet tub too, so not fair!” 

“I’m just thankful the company is covering it all, there was no way I could afford this on my own.” Cas expressed after placing the ‘Do not Disturb’ sign out on the door knob and closing the door, clicking the extra lock into place. 

“I hear ya there. You gotta be one of the higher positions, right? Aren’t you even doing some panels this weekend?” 

“Yes, but they were actually today. I am the Chief of Staff and my manager asked me to put together a panel since I’m what they call ‘the best chief’ they ever had.” 

Jimmy chuckled as his twin did literal air quotes in the air while talking. 

“That’s incredible, I’m just part of the sales department. I’m really only here because of Michael, he said it would be a good learning experience. By the way what branch are you from?”

“The Kansas one. In Kansas City.” 

“Wow…”

“What?” Castiel questioned, smiling as his brother made himself comfortable on the king-sized bed in the room.

“It’s just…all this time you were only a quick plane ride away from me. I’m from Memphis.” 

“Yes, that’s the home of the founding branch, right?” 

“Yeah…Hey, so despite Gabe not actually being our uncle, you’re an uncle!” 

“I am?” 

Jimmy nodded before standing up to pull out his wallet taking a picture out from inside it. He sat down again upon Cas’s bed. Cas immediately sat beside him and accepted the picture to gaze down at it. 

“Amelia is my wife and that’s our Claire.” Jimmy pointed out the respected people, grinning even wider as his brother seemed to just melt at the sight of his family. 

“They’re beautiful. Can I meet them someday?” Cas asked quietly never looking away from the baby girl in the pictured Jimmy’s arms. 

“Heck ya! I can’t wait to introduce you! Claire will simply freak when she sees us together. What about you? Wife? Kids?” 

Castiel blushed but shook his head as he got up to retrieve his own wallet. He opened it and silently handed over his own picture. Jimmy accepted it before glancing down at the gloss paper. It was a picture of an incredibly handsome man sitting upon the hood of a classic black car. 

“He’s my fiancé. His name is Dean Winchester.” Cas explained before tugging out a chain from under his buttoned shirt, a silver ring hanging from it.

“Awesome, man, congrats. Did you pop the question, or did he?” Jim asked with a slight bigger smile at seeing Cas blushing deeper at the question. 

“He did, two months ago now. We are planning on getting married in June. I must tell Sam we have three more guests coming. That is…only if you wish to?” 

“Dude, it’s my long-lost twin’s wedding! We are definitely coming, but who is Sam?” 

“Oh, right, he is Dean’s younger brother. It’s really just the two of them, well except their father Bobby Singer who is in Lebanon-but Sam’s putting the wedding together for us since Lucifer couldn’t do it with the book tour.” Cas explained after sitting back down again right next to his brother. 

“I see. So he’s really here? I mean, I knew he was doing a book tour but I didn’t remember here being one of the stops. I love the series, I read them to Claire all the time. Are they really Mom’s work, too?” 

“Yes, Mom had written journals of the stories and Luc now has them all digitally saved. He has the originals in a safe place and he always told me that mom was writing them with I and him in mind. Now that I think on it more, I am almost certain that she wrote them based on him and Michael.” 

“That makes more sense, ‘specially since we were just babies. Tell me more about Lucifer, what’s he like?” Jimmy questioned as he got comfortable on the bed sitting indian-style and all. Cas chuckled as he situated himself the same since it seemed they would be talking all night. Of course, it’s not as if he was complaining.

“He…um…. Well, he is truly kind but that’s only for those who deeply know him. People who just met him though always say that he acts mean or sly. He is…um…I’m not sure how to describe him properly. He was mother and father to me when I needed one, but also a brother when I needed that as well. He was-no, is-an incredible person. He worked so hard just to make sure I didn’t have to need anything back when I was young. He has helped me be the man I am today. What about Michael?” 

“Well he’s not unkind, but he’s definitely a bummer to be around sometimes, kind of like a gray cloud. He’s…. how should I put this…he’s stern but fair, I guess? And he is soo deeply religious so, of course, me marrying Amelia when I was younger was a big no-no to him. I still don’t think he’s forgiven me for it to this day. He’s at least wonderful with Claire, he loves her deeply and accepts Amelia, but it just feels like he’s always looking down on me… I don’t know, I’m making him sound horrible but he’s really not.” 

They continued to talk deeply into the night, up until Jimmy yawned three times in a row, which made Cas glance over at the clock that shined a time past 4 am. They decided to stop there and pick up tomorrow. 

Castiel offered Jimmy to crash in his room with him but, even though the other thought it would be fun, he decided not to since there was a slight chance that Michael might come collect him in a few hours when it was time to get up. Instead they hugged each other goodnight before Jimmy left the room silently closing the door behind him. 

Cas was nearly too excited to sleep. The thought of what happened today let alone in the last few hours kept his mind jumping like a jackrabbit, but thankfully as his head hit the pillow he fell right asleep. He dreamed of what his wedding was going to be like with now his new family in the crowd and it was one of the happier dreams he had had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else kinda ship Meg and Charlie, I think they would have been cute together? Please leave Kudos and comments on what ya think? I really would love to know your guy's thoughts!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Dean, though saying hello doesn't always go the way one can plan.

Jimmy and Cas met up the next morning in one of the uncrowded lounges for breakfast, getting two large lounge chairs while they shared a pot of coffee and a bowl of fruit between them. They both could only hope that neither Michael or Lucifer would find them here or come walking pass this lounge. Cas excused himself for the bathroom and Jimmy sunk down into the plush chair, letting his head fall back in content. 

He had been so comfortable that he didn’t hear feet coming right up to him and was startled when a hand suddenly started stroking his hair. He opened his eyes blinking in shock as a pair of green eyes were right before him staring right back.

“Morning, sunshine.” Dean chuckled before cupping the blue-eyed man’s cheek. Jimmy was stunned even though he did recognize the man from the picture last night. 

“You…” 

“Yeah, come here.” Dean obviously thought Jimmy (or in his eyes Cas) was just surprised to see him, so he picked up the man single-handedly so that they were standing toe to toe, only to then bring their lips together in a gentle kiss.  
  
'OH, shit!’ Jimmy’s mind screamed as Dean kept on kissing him, though he couldn’t bring himself to push the brunette away. He certainly didn’t respond to the kiss-that would had been just wrong-but from what passion Dean was putting into the motions of his lips, Jim could see why Castiel liked this man. He was a terrific kisser. 

“Um….Dean?” A voice asked behind them, which was enough for Jim and Dean to separate. Jimmy noticed Castiel over Dean’s shoulder- Dean, who was looking at Cas with wide eyes. 

“Cas?” Dean asked in confusion, instantly letting Jimmy go. Jim schooled his expression so that it appeared bashful. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas smiled with understanding. Dean spun his head between the men on his left and right, stepping back, his eyes widening further as he took both of the guys in full. 

“What the fuck?” 

“Dean, why are you here?” Cas first asked before he reached out and took the brunette’s hand in his own. 

“Forget that man, what is this? Why am I seeing double?”

“Um…hi, Dean Winchester, my name is Jimmy Novak, Castiel’s twin brother.” Jimmy introduced himself with a tiny, silly wave.

“Identical twin brother.” Cas added in, saying it in a tone meant for Dean to understand that he wasn’t mad at his finance for kissing someone looking exactly like himself. 

Dean sighed out loudly, still obliviously in shock, but slowly his faced morphed into one that held confusion with a hint of anger. “Cas, hun, you’ve been holding out on me. I thought I knew mostly everything about you.” 

Cas’s face fell instantly at that and he turned saddened eyes down to the floor before lightly shaking his head. “I assure you, I have only met him yesterday. I met him just as I had gotten off the phone with you at the dinner last night. I would-I could never hide something like this from you.” 

Dean immediately flew at Cas, embracing him and cupping his face in his hands, peppering his lips with a caring kiss. “Sorry…I’m sorry, angel, I’m just surprised is all. I’m a dick when I’m in shock, ya know.” 

“It’s okay, Dean.” Cas sighed in content after easing his hand up and lacing their fingers together. He did know that Dean got a little mean when things surprised him, but it wasn’t meant to be hurtful. Besides he definitely could overlook it since this was an extra-surprising and weird situation. For now, he simply missed his fiancé too much and just wanted to hold him. 

“Ah- hmmm…this is cool to watch and all, but we really shouldn’t do this here. Michael and Lucifer could come in here at any time.” 

“You’re right. Plus, Gabriel texted me saying he was almost here and I really don’t want to meet him down here just yet.” Cas agreed as he stepped back and away from the kiss. 

“Wait, wait, why is Gabe coming here, why is Luc here, and who is Michael?” Dean cut in, once again looking between the identical men. He was getting whiplash and was totally feeling like he was going to melt when the double cunning smiles were presented to him. 

“I’ll explain everything. Come on, are you checking in?” Cas took his hand again before leading the three of them out of the lounge straight to the elevators. 

“No way. I was going to call your room but then I saw you- Jim- in the chair.” Dean added as he had picked up his shoulder bag before following his lover, said lover’s twin trailed behind them with an innocent smile. After the three stepped inside the cart, Cas used his hotel card to take them to his floor before turning back to the brunette. 

“I can’t believe you drove…wait you couldn’t have driven here, so you must have… Dean, did you…?” 

“Yeah…” 

Cas’s face lit up at the answer before lunging forward to passionately kiss the taller man. Jimmy respectfully looked away but after a few floors passed he loudly cleared his throat. 

“Oh, dude, sorry…”/ “My apologizes, Jimmy.” Both Dean and Cas apologized and stepped away from one another, though they never let their hands unclasp. 

“It’s just that I had to fly here and well…”

“Dean has a fear of flying… like, major fear, so I was just overwhelmed and overjoyed…” Cas couldn’t finish and he looked down, the cart lights highlighting his rosy red blush. 

Jimmy only chuckled and as the ding singled their arrival, he let them out of the cart first. 

He watched as they walked side by side and couldn’t help but smile all wide and gummy at how adorable the two of them were. He’d only known Castiel for less than twenty-four hours but even he could tell that Dean lit up Cas’s whole life, not to mention how much happier his twin was when Dean was by his side. There was no truer definition of love than what shown in those two’s eyes.


	4. Notes To Readers

Hi guys just a quick note that this story will actually get done because ive already wrote the ending. I just have to write the middle but that will come in a few weeks because i have a Comic Convention I have to get ready for.   
So look forward to the update on April 3rd and again thank you for all the support on the story.


	5. Another Author Note Sorry

Okay, so kinda a halt in the new chapter.   
This is coming to you guys from Notepad so I'll make this brief to explain it to you guys.  
So as you know I had my Convention that I mentioned in the last update, and it wasn't a really good convention, I will spare you the details and just say that I did write what I wanted to despite not getting every bit that I wanted done.  
I haven't had any need to use Microsoft Word, Excel, etc while I was getting ready for the con, so when I came home yesterday night and tried to start typing Word lets me know that my subscription is out and I need to reactivate it.  
I can't do that at this current time because I just lost money at the convention. So it will be a while before I can fix Microsoft Office. I'm going to try to type most of the new chapter in emails and in Notepad, see how it goes then put up what I promised you all.   
I hope it works, if it does not this, story will be on hiatus until I can get it fixed.   
I thank you all so much for the support on this story and I'm sorry you have to wait longer to see what happens next. But I'll also warn you now that the next chapters all the way to the end will be unbeta'd unless someone comes to me. My beta left so the chapters to come will be all my writing.   
I'm again sorry for the inconvenience and I thank you again for the support.   
Hope to see you soon!  
Until then,   
Your writer,   
Liz!


End file.
